On Watch
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Yes, I am on a Drarry kick, I know. But you love it! :  Draco and Harry are working together, when Draco has something to confess. *PRETTY EXPLICIT* M/M SLASH Rated M One-Shot.


Harry growled, shifting uncomfortably in his sleeping bag. "Do you really think that a tent this small was really necessary, Malfoy?" He complained, turning his head to glace at the blonde, who was currently sitting by the mouth of the tent, a book propped on his knees.

Grey eyes swiveled upwards to bore into green ones. "Yes, I think it's perfectly cozy. Less to have to conceal."

Harry growled once more, lying on his back. "I think it's in dire need of an Engorgement Charm."

Malfoy tutted, shaking his head. "You know we are here for the next few days on look-out, do you really need to begin your sissy bitching so early, Potter." He said softly. "I mean, really? It's just a tent. You're sleeping in it. Even I can deal with it and its lack of grandeur."

Harry glared at him, sitting up.

"Besides, didn't you tell me you lived in a cupboard?" Malfoy began, his eyes glinting as he looked up at Harry, knowing that what he was going to say would start an argument.

Whoever decided that the pair should be Auror partners, well, they probably should have been examined at St. Mungo's. The two men fought worse than they ever had at Hogwarts. They dueled each other in the office nearly every work day, putting one or both in the hospital ward with various hexes and charms.

Now they had been sent somewhere in the southern portion of Austria, on reconnaissance for the New Ministry of Magic, trying to further thwart old Voldemort supporters. The pair was looking for a group of old Death Eaters, one's that had never been registered, or even really heard of, hence Malfoy being a key part of the mission. He knew who they were and what they looked like.

"So…shouldn't you be used to cramped, tight places, Potter."

Harry reached for his wand, only to hear Draco tut once more. "Now, now, whipping out the wand already? I was just making a point." He smirked, that almighty smirk that drove girls wild and turned Harry stomach into knots. "No need to get all hot and bothered."

Draco knew Harry was attracted to him; it had slipped out while they were both drunk at a pub once. The blonde had never let him live it down.

Harry pushed his sleeping bag down, struggling to get to his knees in the cramped tent.

"Woah, woah, there Golden Boy, has it already started? Gotta get some fresh air? Cool down your chubby?" Draco goaded, his grey eyes glittering as he watched him.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Harry muttered, trying to push past him to exit the tent.

Draco laughed softly. "Oh you wish I would."

Harry flushed angrily. "You filthy little-"He began, but was quickly pulled down and into the blonde's lap, the book pushed aside. "Malfoy what the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, struggling to get away.

"You know you like it." Draco said, gripping the dark haired boy's chin roughly, turning him to look directly into his emerald colored eyes.

"I do not, bugger off!" Harry insisted, trying to wrench his jaw from Malfoy's hold.

"Such _lies_, Mr. Potter." He teased, his eyes sparkling. Draco pulled Harry's face closer, their lips ghosting each other. "One mustn't tell lies, haven't you heard?"

Harry purpled, reaching up to force Malfoy away the same time as the blonde pressed his mouth fully against his. One pale hand drew itself up into Harry's messy black locks; the other remained tightly on the boy's jaw.

Harry struggled, against him, against the kiss, against all of this. Draco didn't even fancy blokes, did he? Let alone Harry himself! "Malfoy you git, let me go!"

Draco seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into the raven's mouth.

Harry bit down on the pink muscle, the metallic taste of blood instantly flooding his palate.

The blonde pulled away with a burst of will. "Dut the phuk 'Arry!" He cried out, his bleeding tongue lolling around in his mouth. "'Ou 'it my 'ongue!" He shoved him hard, sending the thin man across the small tent. Draco held his hand under his mouth, trying to catch the blood that was pouring from his tongue, scrambling to locate his wand.

Harry watched him, breathing hard, trying to wipe the taste of Malfoy from his mouth.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Draco said, gingerly touching his newly repaired tongue. "I was just…" He faded away, a dull flush painting his cheeks pink.

"Just what, Malfoy? Trying to rub it in my face that I fancy blokes? That I fancy you?" Harry said, watching him.

Draco shook his head. "No, I was just trying to see if…I fancied you too." He admitted, glancing up at the dark haired boy. "I'm being serious. I just….i feel different, I dunno if it's….gayness or whatever you want to call it. But I feel…different…with you, comfortable or whatever." He looked away, covering his face with his hands. "I didn't mean to like…"

Harry softened, watching him, his body relaxing some. "What do you mean? Like you feel comfortable around me? That's not the same as being attracted to me, Malfoy." He explained.

Malfoy whined. "No, no that's not….that's not what I mean, I guess." He ran a pale hand through his even paler locks, tossing them about. "I mean…I think about you…that way…sometimes." He muttered, swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing in the column of his throat. "Like…when you're changing into your robes….or when I wake up in the morning."

Harry's ears were ringing; there was no way that Draco Malfoy was just blabbing this all out. He just couldn't believe it. "So, you…get aroused when you…when you see or think about me? Is that what you're saying?"

Draco, whose blush was now painting his entire angelic face a bright red, nodded slowly, his grey eyes pointed directly at the nylon floor of the tent. "Yeah…that's what I'm saying." He glanced up at harry, his face sheepish. "I don't even know how it happened! I don't even like blokes. I've never even looked at one before and thought….things like this."

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah, it's a weird experience." He moved gingerly towards the blonde, settling himself beside him. "You might not even be gay, you might just be bisexual." Harry said, trying to help ease the frustration he knew the boy felt.

"Or I could just be in love with you." Draco muttered quietly, looking down once more.

This time it was Harry who gripped Draco's chin, turning the boy to face him. "Do you mean that?"

Draco looked at him, his eyes wide. "I think so."

Harry growled low in his throat before kissing the blonde hard on the mouth.

The blonde gasped, reaching up and sliding his hands into Harry's mused tresses as he returned the kiss.

"Oh Draco," Harry whispered, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. "I can't believe this."

"Mmm then don't, just shut up." He muttered, dragging the dark haired man into his lap.

Harry made a noise of protest but it quickly turned into one of surprise as Draco sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He smoothed his hands along Draco's buffalo checkered button down, playing idly with the pockets. Harry felt dizzy as he was kissed once more, this time permitting Draco's tongue to invade his mouth. He flicked his own tongue against him, playing.

Draco sighed, dragging the back of Harry's shirt up and over his head. "Oh, this is killing me; you have no idea the pain you put me through every morning, every time I see you in your knickers, just prancing in front of me." Draco licked up the side of Harry's neck, eliciting a moan from him. "With those tight little briefs that hug your arse just so damn perfectly. Oh it's like you do it on purpose." He trailed the tip of his tongue around the shell of Harry's ear. "You don't know how hard it was for me to just not pounce on your right there in front of bloody everyone." He whispered against his ear, causing Harry to shiver. "Would you have let me, Harry? Let me strip you and suck you off right there in the locker room in front of everyone?"

Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, his eyes drifting closed as Draco sucked on a patch of skin on his neck. He felt a hand smoothing its way into his running shorts, gripping the band of his boxers tightly.

"Mmm, I bet you would." Draco said, kissing along his chin, taking his mouth once again in a searing kiss. The blonde rocked his hips upwards, pressing his growing erection against harry. "See what you do to me?" He rolled them forward, and onto a sleeping bag. "It's unnatural." He ground himself between the dark haired boys parted thighs. "I shouldn't be this hard for you."

Harry peered down at him, his face flushed as Draco deftly removed his shorts. "Well maybe you should do something about it." Harry managed to say.

Draco snorted the smirk in full force as he said. "Trust me, Mr. Potter; I am going to do everything in my power to do something about it." He traced his fingertips along the outline of Harry's straining erection. "These damn boxers, always in my way." Draco cupped him, squeezing, earning a yelp from Harry. He licked his lips, hooking his thumbs into the material and yanking them down. "Always keeping the good stuff hidden from my view."

Harry gasped, propping himself up on shaky elbows as he watched the blonde toy with his weeping cock.

"Uncircumcised, Harry? Hmmmm, you are a heathen aren't you." Draco teased, his tongue peeking out to lap up the pre-cum that was oozing from the tip. He pulled back the extra skin, and then proceeded to wrap his lips around the head, causing Harry to cry out.

"I am not a heathen; it just wasn't priority for my parents I guess." He said, his face bright red as the blonde continued to bob his mouth over his cock.

"Whatever you say." Draco said, smiling as he licked a stripe up his length. He began undoing his shirt, his mouth still remaining miraculously on Harry's aching member.

Soon, Draco was naked as well, Harry reached forward and encircled the boy's now exposed cock, moaning softly. "Oh fuck Draco."

"Hmmmm?" He asked, smirking as he slipped a finger inside Harry.

"You are huge." Harry muttered, looking down at the monster his hand was wrapped around. How had he not figured the blond would be hung? That haughty swagger had to come from somewhere, didn't it?

Draco laughed softly, working his finger around. "Thanks, Harry." He said, grinning. "Do you think it's gonna fit?"

Harry whipped his head up. "Oh no, no no, I don't bottom, Draco." He said, starting to sit up.

The blonde pushed him back down, planting his palm square on the boy's chest. "Well, tonight, you do." Draco slipped another finger inside him, scissoring the two digits together. "I'm going to fill you so full you might burst." He whispered huskily, kissing Harry deeply, the taste of him still on his tongue.

Harry whimpered. "Draco…" Oh this stung…

"Oh bullocks, Harry, you're going to be fine." He said, adding a third finger after the boy had stopped fidgeting. He fisted his cock tightly, pumping slowly.

Harry bit his lower lip, moaning as he wriggled against Draco's ministrations. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. When have you ever had to be scared when I'm around?" Draco said softly.

Harry glanced at him. "Well you know what I mean! When it's important! Not when we are fooling around in the office."

"You force fed me Puking Pastilles! You call that 'fooling around'!" Harry began.

"Shhh, shhh, now is not the time to be thinking of that." Draco said, smiling and reaching for his wand.

Harry squirmed the feeling of lubricant filling him was oddly uncomfortable.

"Just relax, don't worry about it." Draco murmured, pressing himself against Harry's entrance.

The dark haired boy cried out, gripping the sleeping bag. "No, no! No Draco. Ow. Get off, get out something! Ow!"

Draco smoothed his hand up Harry's chest, cupping his chin. "I'm in. Quit bitching." He reared back and plunged deep inside him, causing Harry to cry out again.

"Ahhh, Draco!"

He smirked, gripping the boy's hips tightly, setting a rhythm. "See, not soooo bad right?" He teased, his face flushed with pleasure.

Harry growled. "Yeah yeah…" He reached down and fisted his neglected cock, tugging it in time with Draco's thrusts.

"Maybe I can con you into bottoming more often." Draco said, grinning wickedly.

"We will see about that, won't we?" Harry returned.

The blonde smiled, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. "Ungghhh, Potter. You're so tight, are you enjoying this? Me taking you so hard? Hmmm?"

"God, Malfoy, the dirty talk is killing me!" He gasped, his eyes dark with lust.

"It turns you on?" He teased, his voice raspy in his ear. "Oh Harry, I can't wait to come inside you, paint you with my cum." He murmured, relishing the ragged moan that followed.

"Oh Draco, p-p-please."

"Please what? Please make you come? Make you scream? Hmmm I can do both of those." He said, moving faster against him, tilting forward and hitting that spot, causing Harry to yell.

"MALFOY!" Then he was coming in thick spurts all over his hand, oozing between the two sweat slickened torsos.

Draco laughed, sucking the skin at Harry's collarbone as he came as well. The blonde pressed his forehead against a much tanner one. "Oh….oh….Oh Harry. Wow." He panted, easing himself from the boy before dropping beside him.

Harry, who was gasping for air, turned his head to face him. "Yeah…wow."

Draco bit his lip, and then grinned. "Well, it's you're time to go on watch."

Harry groaned.

**A/N: Ehhhhh I know, I know. It was kinda….lame hahah. But reviews are always nice! **


End file.
